Ten, który przychodzi nocą
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Ten, który przychodzi nocą, jest tym, który chroni Cię przed złem. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, jest tym, który nie pozwala Ci śnić koszmarów. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, czuwa nad Tobą. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, kocha Cię.


**Ten, który przychodzi nocą**

_Ten, który przychodzi nocą, jest tym, który chroni Cię przed złem. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, jest tym, który nie pozwala Ci śnić koszmarów. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, czuwa nad Tobą. Ten, który przychodzi nocą, kocha Cię._

* * *

Słońce zaszło dwie godziny temu. Mogłem spokojnie wkroczyć na teren Konohy, pozostając niezauważonym. Byłem cieniem, zlewałem się z mrokiem uliczek. Kierowałem się w stronę ogromnego domu niemal w samym sercu wioski. Znałem te okolice aż za dobrze. Wychowałem się tu. A potem musiałem… Zacisnąłem oczy. Nie. Nie teraz. Nie tu. Ktoś na mnie czekał. Musiałem dotrzeć na czas. W połach szaty miałem też mały prezent dla swojego przyjaciela.

Szybko przedostałem się do swego celu, jednocześnie cały czas pilnując, czy nikt mnie nie widzi. Była mimo wszystko wczesna godzina, ludzie wciąż kręcili się po wiosce. Słyszałem dookoła siebie radosne głosy, z cienia obserwowałem grupy nastolatków, które kierowały się pewnie na jakąś imprezę. A może po prostu spędzali razem czas. Nawet w to nie wnikałem, bo co mnie to obchodziło? Miałem swój cel, nie byłem tu na darmo. Musiałem być uważny.

Wkroczyłem na teren posiadłości. Nikogo na dziedzińcu, nikogo w środku. Serce zabiło mi mocniej i dużo szybciej. Zacisnąłem lewą rękę w pięść. Nie tu. Nie teraz. W sakwie pod szatą miałem kunaie oraz shurikeny, jednak miałem nadzieję, iż nie będę musiał ich użyć. To samo tyczyło się katany kutej na zamówienie. Dostałem ją w prezencie od dawnego znajomego.

Poszedłem na tyły posiadłości, do ogrodu, po czym skryłem się w altanie. Patrzyłem na jezioro, które odbijało wyłaniający się zza chmur księżyc. Tyle wspomnień… Potrząsnąłem lekko głową. Samotność jest dobra, dobrze o tym wiedziałem. Przyjacielowi musiało też być dobrze, gdy był sam. Byliśmy niesamowicie do siebie podobni, a jednocześnie tak różni, że wielu by pewnie tego nie zrozumiało. Wielu nie zrozumiałoby naszej relacji.

Na pomoście pojawiła się postać. Wyszła zza drzew, więc nie mogłem jej wcześniej zauważyć. Przyglądałem się jej, gdy powoli zmierzała ku krawędzi. Uniosłem brew. _Co teraz zrobisz?_, pomyślałem, obserwując postać z uwagą. Była szczupła, dosyć wysoka, jednak nawet z daleka widziałem, iż była dzieckiem. Ubrana całkowicie na czarno, jedynie skórę miała bladą. Księżyc oświetlił ją, wychodząc zza chmur. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. _Pokażesz mi, co umiesz?_

Chłopiec wykonał szybkie pieczęcie ręczne, po czym dmuchnął, a z jego ust wydobyła się kula ognia — _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. _Przemknęła nad taflą wody, po czym, po rozbłysku, zniknęła. Technika opanowana do perfekcji. Nic dziwnego, w końcu było to Uwolnienie Ognia, a to klany Uchiha i Sarutobi miały we krwi. Byłem dumny. Konoha miała przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, jeśli w wiosce było więcej takich talentów. Obserwowałem z uśmiechem chłopca, który wykonał teraz _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_. Też dobrze ją wykonał, jednak już nie z taką perfekcją jak _Gōkakyū_.

Dziecko wykonało jeszcze kilka technik, po czym przeszło do taijutsu. Szybkie ruchy jego ciała wskazywały na wielogodzinne męczące treningi. Miał czym się chwalić. Obserwowałem go z zadumą, zastanawiając się, na kogo wyrośnie. _Jak wielką osobą będziesz w przyszłości?_ Patrzenie na niego było przyjemne dla mojego oka; zatraciłem się w tym pokazie, tracąc poczucie czasu. Dopiero gdy zmęczony chłopiec zszedł z pomostu, potrząsnąłem głową, przypominając sobie swój cel. Jeszcze tylko chwila odpoczynku w samotni ogrodu, potem musiałem wstać i zrobić, co do mnie należało. Westchnąłem. Nienawidziłem nocy za to, co przynosiła, jednak nijak nie mogłem się od tego uwolnić. Pomagało mi za to przyzwyczajenie — wszystko to było moją powinnością.

— Czas nagli — szepnąłem do siebie, zamykając oczy. Podniosłem się z ławki, opuściłem altanę, by skierować się w stronę rezydencji. Szedłem powoli, stawiając ciche kroki. Ostatnie chwile wolności. Potem znów najdą mnie wszystkie uczucia, których szczerze nienawidziłem. Znów przyjdzie mi opuścić miejsce, które tak bardzo kochałem.

Wszedłem do budynku. Drzwi zasunęły się za mną bezgłośnie. Słyszałem pisk myszy, która przebiegła niedaleko po podwórku. Teraz musiałem być prawdziwym shinobim — ostrożnym i rozważnym. Mój cel był blisko, wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne. _To powinno mi się udać_, pomyślałem, kierując się w stronę tak dobrze znanej mi sypialni.

Korytarze były puste i ciche. Zupełnie tak, jakby domu nie zamieszkiwał nikt żywy. Czułem w sercu duchy przeszłości. Choć spowijało mnie milczenie domu, miałem wrażenie, że ściany wrzeszczą, drapią mnie, kłują, atakują. Tak być nie mogło. Uspokoiłem kołaczące serce, po czym stanąłem przed drzwiami sypialni. Odrapane drzwi. Zadrżałem niezauważalnie. Położyłem dłoń na klamce, a łuna światła wpadająca przez okno na końcu korytarza odbiła się od czerwonego kamienia w pierścieniu. _Feniks, król ognia. _Miałem ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko. _Cóż za ironia_.

Przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi. Słyszałem równomierny oddech domownika; głęboki, senny. Spał. To dobrze.

Otworzyłem drzwi tylko na taką szerokość, jakiej potrzebowałem, by przejść. Od razu spojrzałem na łóżko stojące pod ścianą zaraz obok okna. Dosyć sporych rozmiarów, teraz zajęte przez chłopca, który wydawał się taki malutki wśród kołder i poduszek. Czarne włosy rozsypały się na białej poszewce, a twarz śpiącego miała naprawdę… uroczy, spokojny wyraz.

— Wyglądasz niewinnie, gdy śpisz, Sasuke — szepnąłem do siebie, po czym podszedłem do łóżka. Usiadłem przy śpiącym chłopcu. — Mój ukochany młodszy braciszek. — Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, jednak wiedziałem, że w oczach był widoczny ból. Pocałowałem go w czoło. — Przepraszam, Sasuke. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł ci powiedzieć. — Położyłem się obok niego, przytuliłem go do siebie. Wtulił się we mnie, chwytając mnie nieświadomie za szatę. W tym momencie, jak każdej nocy, gdy przychodziłem do przyjaciela — tak zwykłem zwać ukochanego braciszka, bo to mniej bolało — nienawidziłem ubioru Akatsuki. Nienawidziłem tego, że byłem zbiegiem i mordercą w oczach wszystkich, ale znosiłem to. Najważniejszy dla mnie był Sasuke.

Zacząłem go delikatnie głaskać po włosach. Pierwszej nocy, kiedy przyszedłem do braciszka, wrzeszczał. Musiał wyśnić koszmar, a ja miałem wrażenie, że wiem, _co_ mu się przyśniło. Przez to moje serce rozpadało się na kawałki. Wtedy zaryzykowałem położenie się obok i przytulenie Sasuke. Braciszek nieświadomie przytulił się do mnie. Bałem się zasnąć. Nie chciałem, żeby wiedział, iż go odwiedziłem. Musiałem zniknąć przed świtem. Jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że powinienem jakoś funkcjonować w dzień. Dlatego, kolejny raz ryzykując, zasnąłem. Udało mi się wstać przed świtem, co niezmiernie mnie ucieszyło. I tak działo się to niemal każdej nocy. Do obecnej.

— Kocham cię, Sasuke. Jesteś moim ukochanym małym braciszkiem. — Pocałowałem go w czubek głowy. Oczy same mi się zamykały. — Naprawdę cię kocham. Jak przysięgałem matce i ojcu, zrobię wszystko, by cię chronić. Nie dam cię skrzywdzić. — Zasnąłem, a moja głowa sama wyciągała z podświadomości wszystkie niepokoje, lęki i mary, jakie mnie dzień w dzień męczyły.

* * *

Sasuke obudził się wypoczęty. Cieszył się, że znów czuł się tak wspaniale. Nawet nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, gdy przyśnił mu się Itachi i to wszystko, co działo się _tamtej nocy_. Nie myślał o tym wiele, raczej o samym bracie i nienawiści, która go napędzała. Owa nienawiść do Itachiego była jego ambicją stania się silniejszym, by wreszcie móc pokonać, a potem zabić starszego brata. Och, ile by dał, żeby móc nazwać się lepszym od niego, żeby faktycznie _być _lepszym od niego. Itachi zamordował całą ich rodzinę, a Sasuke czuł się odpowiedzialny za to. Miał zostać mścicielem klanu Uchiha, który został zdradzony przez swojego członka. Sasuke naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego starszy brat to zrobił, nie docierało do niego to, że Itachi aż tak mógł pragnąć siły i władzy, jednak jednocześnie to rozumiał, bo był taki sam. Wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał być ani trochę podobny do brata, ale najwidoczniej więzy krwi miały dużo do powiedzenia.

Spojrzał za okno, po czym zmarszczył czoło. Nie pamiętał, by je otwierał na noc. No cóż, był niesamowicie zmęczony po wczorajszym dniu, więc pewnie nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na coś tak błahego jak otwarcie okna.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ubrań, gdy zauważył karteczkę leżącą na szafce obok łóżka. Zmarszczył czoło. _Skąd ona się tu wzięła?,_ pomyślał. Podszedł powoli do szafki nocnej, podniósł karteczkę. Tam ktoś zapisał kaligrafią zdanie. Nim do Sasuke dotarł sens zdania, zdążył pomyśleć, że ktoś się włamał do domu. _To stąd otwarte okno!_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy biegł przez dom, sprawdzając każdy kąt. Jednak nikogo już nie było. Odetchnął. W pierwszej chwili paniki pomyślał nawet, iż Itachi się do niego pofatygował, by go zabić.

Pomyślał o karteczce i zapisanym na niej zdaniu.

_Kocham Cię, Sasuke. Nie zapomnij o mnie, proszę._


End file.
